


Jump!

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Adventure, Aged Up, M/M, cursing, they get chased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Don't," Steve had warned but knew the warning wouldn't get through to Curly thick skull.So, Curly had continued pissed off about seven guys while the two were seated outside the gas station. The guys were buff, incredibly muscled, tattoed, and they looked badass.They had spiked leather jackets, dark wash skinny jeans, and leather boots. Something Steve would wear when he was a teenager.Steve had listened to Curly taunt and yell at the bikers, thinking nothing of it before they started looking more hostile.One even gave them the bird.-Don't be afraid to comment something I should fix/do better on or something you liked!
Relationships: Steve Randle/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 8





	Jump!

Steve and Curly were in another mess. 

They had been walking around, enjoying the nice day when Curly suddenly had the urge to start up more trouble. 

Curly had been sitting to the left of him on a bench, hitting Steve's arm lightly as he pointed towards the men near the front of it on their bikes. 

"Don't," Steve had warned but knew the warning wouldn't get through to Curly thick skull. 

So, Curly had continued pissed off about seven guys while the two were seated outside the gas station. The guys were buff, incredibly muscled, tattoed, and they looked badass. 

They had spiked leather jackets, dark wash skinny jeans, and leather boots. Something Steve would wear when he was a teenager.

Steve had listened to Curly taunt and yell at the bikers, thinking nothing of it before they started looking more hostile. 

One even gave them the bird.

Steve and yelled at Curly to 'Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up,' yet Curly didn't listen. He continued his taunts, spitting rude comments towards the men.

Because of that, seven guys became nine, and those nine guys had thrown their trash at them, missing horribly, which only spurred Curly on more. 

"Don't be stubborn, babe," Steve hissed, grabbing Curly's right arm as he faced him. 

“I’m not being stubborn, I’m using my head, babe,” Curly emphasized the pet name, smiling before reaching down with his right hand, picking up a coke can, and launching it back over to the men, hitting one on the leg. 

"Hey, idiots!" Curly taunted as the nine men looked at each other, "Could you get any more stupid? Can't even aim right! I mean, look at me! I can aim pretty straight." 

The men gave a final glance around their group before they started to advance.

Steve's eyes widened as the men finally decided to go after them, grabbing Curly's right arm and hauling them up, running in the opposite direction from which they came.

The men were fast, almost as quick as Curly and Steve, which meant they were on their toes the entire time. 

"You fucking idiot!" Steve screamed at Curly, Curly giving him a wolfish grin in return. 

Steve and Curly quickly rounded a corner, slipping as gravel slid beneath their shoes, but kept running, feet pounding harshly against the pavement. 

The men were still on them. Their breaths were getting harsher and harsher though signaling their tiredness, but the men pushed through, and so did Curly and Steve.

That was the only fortunate thing about this situation. Even then, Steve and Curly were losing stamina fast. 

Steve and Curly's breath came out in puffs and huffs, jumping over curbs and railings as they made their way through Tulsa. 

They eventually got to the park, jumping a railing and running on the grass and mud, the men still trailing them at the same speed. 

"How are they still going? I don't get it?" Steve questioned Curly, who was starting to slow down. 

"I have an idea," Curly shouted to Steve, a devilish smirk playing across his face as he turned to the left. 

Steve nodded and followed Curly, desperate to get the men off their trail. 

They ran for another half mile, dodging kids, animals, and branches as Curly led Steve to an unknown destination. 

Their path went from grassy lands to dirt and gravel. It was evident the trail wasn't used, which probably made it better. 

There were more trees over here too. Steve would've admired the scenery more if he wasn't being chased by nine men at least twice his size. 

Curly lead them through brush and shrubbery, pushing past overgrown bits and leading them to a high cliff. 

"Jump!" Curly shouted, launching himself over the edge. 

Steve paused for a second, but did it anyway, feeling the sturdy ground give away to air as he soared through it and landed in the cold water. 

The water felt cool against his hot skin, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the nine men back away from the cliff, leaving them for another day. 

"I can't believe I just did that," Steve looked to the right towards Curly, smiling as Curly smiled back at him, laughing. 

"Yeah, agreed, but let's get outta here, ya?" The two started swimming towards the shore next to the cliff. 


End file.
